


Чтобы было что вспомнить

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn, Childhood Friends, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kid Fic, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Баки скучал, ему до чертиков надоело собственное бессилие и то, что Стив так часто болеет. Хотя «надоело» немного не то слово. Просто Стив не заслужил сидеть дома, когда наконец-то выпал снег.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Чтобы было что вспомнить

Если бы Баки был волшебником, он бы отменил зиму. Вот просто взял бы и отменил. Есть же Северный полюс, Аляска – пусть уходит туда. А если одной скучно, то может захватить с собой дождливую сырую осень.

Рождество приближалось, а Стив снова захандрил.

Баки скучал, ему до чертиков надоело собственное бессилие и то, что Стив так часто болеет. Хотя «надоело» – немного не то слово. Просто Стив не заслужил сидеть дома, когда наконец-то выпал снег.

Ребята с соседней улицы построили снежный вигвам, разделились на две команды и, по очереди становясь то ковбоями, то индейцами, играли в переселенцев. Они звали Баки, вот только без Стива почему-то не хотелось.

Мысли теснились у Баки в голове, но, видимо, их было слишком много для маленького мальчика, даже виски заломило. Снег падал, становилось холоднее, а Баки торчал под окном друга и корчил ему рожи. Миссис Роджерс заклеила щели в раме и разрешила Стиву сидеть на подоконнике.

Снегопад пошел на убыль, и Баки вдруг придумал, что подарить Стиву. Ведь тем, кто болеет, принято дарить небольшие подарки. Да он в лепешку расшибется, чтобы упросить миссис Роджерс объявить амнистию и хотя бы на пять минут выпустить Стива погулять.

Амнистия – путаное слово, но солидное. Мистер Полянский – учитель словесности – объяснил классу его смысл, пока ломал указку об стол. А всего-то учительский стул вдруг оказался измазан клейстером – можно подумать, проблема, достойная угрозы вызвать полисменов. Ну, может, Крючок Полянский напустил страху, чтобы потом пугать всех длительным заключением в тюрьму с последующей возможной амнистией. Баки не хотел бы, чтобы полисмены выяснили, кто совершил это ужасное преступление. Ему сидеть в тюрьме было решительно некогда.

***

Окно Стива выходило на улицу. Баки принес первое ведро воды и щедрым жестом вылил его на щебенистый тротуар. Прошло совсем немного времени, и вода замерзла как стекло. Баки поелозил по льду ногой. Подошва цеплялась за камушки – это никуда не годилось.

Стив прижал нос к оконному стеклу, выразительно приподняв брови. Баки показал ему пальцами, что все о’кей, и пошел за вторым ведром воды. Он был спокоен – знал, что дворник обойдет стихийный каток стороной, потому что посыпать дорогу нечем. Скудно выделенный бедному кварталу песок заканчивался раньше, чем падал на землю: дворник продавал его мистеру Коллинзу, чтобы тот посыпал арену, на которой по субботам проходили запрещенные кулачные бои.

Баки опрокинул второе ведро, после чего услышал емкое «срань господня». Дородный джентльмен сидел на заднице посередине катка. Он был очень зол.

«Тебя разве что пуля догонит», – говорил булочник Баки – и был прав. Пока джентльмен кряхтел и пытался поймать равновесие, Баки уже взлетел по пожарной лестнице под крышу соседнего дома. Снизу неслись проклятия и обещания оторвать уши. Баки пожал плечами: не оригинально. Если бы все, кто хотел оторвать ему уши, выстроились в очередь, то она завернула бы за угол, а потом и за лавку старьевщика.

– Детям негде гулять, – проворчал он с высоты, зная, что его не услышат. – Понастроили тут, шагу не ступишь, чтоб не врезаться в открытую дверь.

Справедливости ради, нужно сказать, что этот участок дороги никогда не был людным. Улица считалась местом мусорных куч, поэтому дети ее так любили. А взрослые нет. Видимо, звезды сегодня встали не так, из-за чего сверкающий при свете единственного фонаря лед собирал жатву.

После четвертого ведра на льду поскользнулся Щербатый Дэн. Это была довольно серьезная опасность, но Баки успел спрятаться, поэтому Дэн, осмотревшись по сторонам, пошел дальше, потирая ушибленное колено. Его было ни капли не жаль: прошлым летом он толкнул Стива так сильно, что тот упал. Баки показал другу поднятый вверх большой палец, тот серьезно кивнул в ответ.

Пятое ведро воды стало последним, и Баки утер со лба трудовой пот. Нужно было идти домой, отец наверняка уже посматривал на ремень, поэтому Баки огородил каток двумя огромными булыжниками и, помахав Стиву рукой, ушел.

***

На следующий день выглянуло солнце, пригрело, и к тому времени, когда закончились уроки, на улице наступила настоящая весна. С крыш текли ручьи грязной воды, вигвам покосился и лег на бок, а каток… каток начал таять.

Баки чуть не заплакал. Нет, он уже давно считал себя мужчиной, опорой семьи и помощником во всех домашних делах, но все это было так несправедливо и нечестно.

Он поднялся на этаж Стива и постучал в дверь. Открыла миссис Роджерс.

– Добрый день, – поздоровался Баки.

– Привет! – прокричал Стив, врываясь в узкий коридор как ураган. – Мам, можно мне выйти хоть на минуточку? Ну пожалуйста.

– У тебя кашель, – нахмурилась она.

– Я кашляю всегда, а там солнце, ну, можно?

Баки переступил с ноги на ногу и авторитетно сказал:

– Детям необходим свежий воздух, мэм. Мы же цветы жизни, мы вянем, если нас не гулять.

– Если вас запереть дома, – серьезно поправила его миссис Роджерс. – Хорошо, полчаса, не больше. И, Стив…

– Надену все, что лежит на моей полке, – отсалютовал Стив и унесся в комнату.

– Ты присмотришь за ним? Не бегайте сильно, ладно? – попросила она, силой затаскивая упирающегося Баки в коридор.

– Чтоб у меня коренной зуб выпал, – поклялся тот.

Миссис Роджерс улыбнулась и ушла вслед за Стивом.

***

– Ты как капуста. – Баки помогал Стиву перелезть через низкий забор – так можно было срезать немного пути. – Сюрприз не удался, кстати. Солнце его растопило.

– Кого растопило? – не понял Стив.

– Ну каток же. Я тебе заливал, надеялся, что тебя отпустят покататься. И вот – отпустили.

– Ничего он не растаял! – возмутился Стив.

Под самой стеной дома, в тени, осталась узкая полоска ребристого льда. Стив разогнался и лихо проехал по ней, затормозив о мусорный бак. Грохнуло громко и здорово. Баки последовал его примеру, выставив перед собой руки. Грохот прокатился по улице, будто что-то взорвалось.

Они катались под грозные крики жильцов, самыми мирными из которых были: «голову оторву», «уши надеру», «вот скажу вашим матерям, они вам зададут». Было очень весело. Стив слепил кособокого снеговика, а Баки предложил расстрелять стену снежками, наполовину слепленными из грязи. Залп дали из всех орудий.

***

Миссис Роджерс стояла около окна, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не прижаться к стеклу носом. Как в детстве, когда она совсем маленькой смотрела на соседских детей. Какие они все тогда были счастливые.

Стив задрал голову и помахал ей рукой, а Баки, дурачась, отвесил поклон.

Она грозно сдвинула брови, а потом решила дать мальчикам еще хотя бы десять минут.

«Чтобы было что вспомнить, – подумала она. – Вырастут скоро. Кто знает, может, не забудут».

***

После миссий хорошо сидеть на кухне, пить пиво и говорить, говорить, говорить.

– А помнишь каток? – Стив требовательно посмотрел на Баки. – Который растаял?

– Помню. Ты слепил снеговика, он был уродливым.

Стив ухмыльнулся и бросил в Баки сухарик со вкусом бекона. Тот поймал его ртом и с хрустом раскусил.

– А помнишь, – начал он…


End file.
